Complete the data analysis, interpretation, and write manuscripts based on the findings. Continue to analyze data and publish reports generated from our own institution and reports done in collaboration with those of the other two Stroke Centers. The project directors from the Monroe County Stroke Center are continuing to separately analyze their data.